


Clothes Make the Man

by 辄留 (Miuarchiv)



Category: Historical RPF, Third Reich - Fandom, ww2 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25341940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miuarchiv/pseuds/%E8%BE%84%E7%95%99
Summary: 他继续滔滔不绝：“我知道您喜欢翻阅成堆的档案亲自揪出其中的漏洞，您甚至不喜欢我把它们像刚打到的新鲜野兔一样扔在您桌上——一场没有亲自开枪的狩猎是无趣的。所以，根据您挚爱的逻辑，我认为已知的一条英国式领带作为生日礼物当然是不合乎逻辑的，它不够刺激，不够新鲜，不足以让您扣动扳机……”海德里希憎恨这种浮夸的从句套从句，没完没了地炫耀他的语法修为，就好像别人一开口都是惨不忍睹的错误。不过舒伦堡的确实现了他的目标，现在，海德里希一点都不想说话，他想投身一种更为直接有效的活动，可惜他永远不可能这么对他最宝贵的同伙。
Relationships: Reinhard Heydrich/Walter Schellenberg
Kudos: 5





	Clothes Make the Man

快到五点半时，店门上挂着的铜铃响了，在落日下不厌其烦地泛红——柏林已经不需要更多红色了。进来了一位看上去像律师或者公务员的年轻人，后面跟着一个拎着大包小包的金发大高个，看起来像大学刚毕业。律师先生偶尔回头低声问他几句，他只是像犯困似的一味点头，如果他还能腾出手的话，我们完全可以相信他还会做出最生动不过的肢体语言来表示十二万分的赞同。

橱窗里的摆着一套绒布西装，律师只扫了一眼就笑了：“您知道吗？这让我想起了大学阶梯教室里挂的那种窗帘。”当然，他拼命压低了嗓音。

总有一天我要把它们都扯下来！菲林里希曾深受绒布窗帘之害——非但在最需要的时候遮不住光，而且还以接纳难民般的热情容留灰尘，惹得他忍不住在课上打喷嚏。现在这个愿望终于能实现了，但他不愿像个长脚的吸尘器裹着深蓝色窗帘在柏林满大街跑。

下午时他的上司满面笑容地来找他，出于私人原因。菲林里希原以为是来请他帮忙把那个凶悍的女人赶出房子——关于E科长悲惨的婚姻生活的传言早就上下皆知，但他只是邀请他一起去采购一些私人物品，他现借住在郊区的克里尼斯教授家，出于众所周知的原因暂时无法回家整理私人物品。

“我需要买一条领带。”

“新衣服当然需要搭配新领带。”他愉快地回答，他还从未见过长官的领带有重样的，也许是他观察不仔细，有时候他搞不清那些波点或条纹细微的色差和排列顺序，他把这当成情报人员眼力训练。

舒伦堡并没有答话，低头看着那些驯服地趴在黑丝绒中的领带，一条挨着一条。从最老气过时的纯黑缎面到充满东方风情的宝蓝色掺金线玫瑰样刺绣——其中任何一条若是挂在缪勒那样的农民兼屠夫脖子上都是暴殄天物，但舒伦堡就完全不一样了。

菲林里希暗自揣测他会选哪一条，按照他观察得来的经验，理论上暖色系和冷色系的可能性一半对一半，又鉴于他最近总是在办公室加班而非视察小猫沙龙，冷色系再加百分之十，他已经有太多波点而少有条纹，也许是经典款纯色系。

在听到铜铃响声抬头时，他觉得自己所有的估算都要推倒重来，很有可能连买不买领带都是问题。

海德里希来了。

海德里希当然来了。

每个人都受到或多或少的监视，他的上司当然在这方面也有优待。

菲林里希正在犹豫要不要敬礼，然后看见那双戴着黑色皮手套的手随意一挥。他不得不退后几步让出地方。

“听说您今天早退？”海德里希和舒伦堡并排站在柜台前，胳膊肘碰到他下属的上臂，也装模作样低头看领带，实际上恨不得把玻璃台面上的狐狸倒影抠出来重新系上项圈。

菲林里希似乎听到一声轻哼，将这里慢条斯理的光线都搅动得发酵：“我只是按时下班。您这不是捉拿我来了？您尽管放心，我没有拒捕或潜逃的打算。”

海德里希动了动嘴唇，花了十秒措辞，花了二十秒调整声带：“缪勒和我抱怨您上班都不穿制服。”

“您怎么和他说的？”

“我说，缪勒，管好您自己的事，您最好把衣领烫平了再来上班。”他一本正经地重播当时的场景。

然而菲林里希觉得缪勒更应该和胡渣做长期不懈的斗争。

“谢谢您。”舒伦堡毫无感激之情地看了他一眼。

“我是说，假如一双袜子十马克——”

“以前一双袜子当然花不了十马克，可是要是战争爆发了，可能十马克还买不上一只，或者那时候我们可能已经不追求袜子转而为了肚子。”

海德里希适时瞪了一眼，以免他的下属以为自己是在辩护席上，然后他又花了十秒重新组织语句：“……十马克并不能让我觉得暖和，但是袜子能……”

“所以？”他装作无法理解野兽的逻辑。

“您没必要把所有马克都换成袜子，衬衫，西装，领带等等纺织品，”谢天谢地海德里希能一口气列举这么多实实在在的杂物，“我相信您已经足够暖和了，虽然我很怀疑这些东西的保暖效果。也许您可以试着把马克换成肉制品乳制品之类的。”

舒伦堡根本不打算纠正他上司的观点。“我来这里并不是为我——而是为您挑一条领带。我有必要提醒您几天后是什么日子。”

菲林里希发誓他第一次看清海德里希眨眼的样子，他显然很高兴，不再指手画脚问东问西，安安静静地任凭他的下属拿着一条又一条纺织品在身上比划。舒伦堡作为知名花花公子对着装一向有很高的品味，这点即使是缪勒也得承认。

“您戴犬牙纹领带就很好看，可以配浅色西装。”海德里希低头能看见他的手在衣领上变戏法，大概给别人系领带要比给自己系方便。他又低声说：“总穿制服脖子上会磨出茧的。”

他不置可否，看了看镜子感到很满意：“看上去像英国人。”

“的确是因为温莎公爵才流行起来的。”

“那么您付钱吧。”

“生日礼物的关键在于惊喜，您都知道谜底了还有什么意思？何况哪有提前送礼物的道理！”狐狸早就准备好了陷阱。

海德里希立刻阴沉下去，一直在旁边的菲林里希忍不住想上前：“我记得从第一天起我就提醒您不要拘泥于法律条文。”

“可这不是法律条文，这是习惯法……不，甚至算不上法。德国人都这样。”必要时舒伦堡也会拿群体行为作挡箭牌。

他继续滔滔不绝：“我知道您喜欢翻阅成堆的档案亲自揪出其中的漏洞，您甚至不喜欢我把它们像刚打到的新鲜野兔一样扔在您桌上——一场没有亲自开枪的狩猎是无趣的。所以，根据您挚爱的逻辑，我认为已知的一条英国式领带作为生日礼物当然是不合乎逻辑的，它不够刺激，不够新鲜，不足以让您扣动扳机……”

海德里希憎恨这种浮夸的从句套从句，没完没了地炫耀他的语法修为，就好像别人一开口都是惨不忍睹的错误。不过舒伦堡的确实现了他的目标，现在，海德里希一点都不想说话，他想投身一种更为直接有效的活动，可惜他永远不可能这么对他最宝贵的同伙。

“您在这里做什么！沃尔夫菲林里希！”他好像才注意到在这尴尬的场合还有别人。

菲林里希很高兴自己能成为迁怒对象。“帮长官开车拎包。”

“您现在给我回家去！”

“遵命，长官。”他一踢脚跟，把手里的大包小包塞到海德里希手里，临走时还回头看了他亲爱的科长一眼。

“那么，您今晚有什么安排？”

“我答应了克里尼斯教授回家吃晚饭。”

“您的妻子还是那么不善解人意吗？”他路过公共电话亭时进去打了个电话，出来的时候面无表情，“我告诉教授说您今晚需要临时加班。”

十一点的时候，海德里希的车停在克里尼斯家门口。

“不进去问候一下老朋友吗？”舒伦堡对着后视镜整理衣领。

“我才不想看到那个不务正业的废物。”喝了酒之后他的鼻音和语气都更重了。

后来菲林里希听说舒伦堡送了海德里希一本精装歌德诗集，但他在1939年3月7日下午亲眼目睹穿了便装的海德里希胁迫他年轻的下属外出加班，那时他脖子上的确是那条犬牙纹的英国式领带。送书当然得附赠书签。

END

犬牙纹就是千鸟格，那时好像还不叫千鸟格。局长那张戴千鸟格领带的照片是32年拍的，但是，根据他一贯的画风我猜测这领带不是他自己挑的，所以拿来做梗。局长平时穿衣服吧……说实话……有点土……如果我拿那张短袖照卖安利小伙伴们看到一定会以为安利有毒……不穿制服二逼局就是一萨克森农民啊！！！

袜子那个梗是莉娜女王说的，暴露了局长的二逼本质，局长还是挺喜欢吃的，只要不是很多不认识的人和他一起吃国宴什么的，局长其实怕生，人一多话都说不像XDDD

局长的浪漫就是“弃捐忽复到，努力加餐饭”啊，所以局长总是充满爱意地邀请狐狸一起吃晚饭么…………


End file.
